It's Hard to Say Goodbye
by MadMadysonn
Summary: This is a prompt that was given to me by a dear friend on a RP forum. It involves several OCs, almost all of them being the offspring of Victor and James, AKA Sabretooth and Wolverine. I rated it T to be safe since there is mention of incest and previous mpreg. Summary: Amelia gauges her feral family and her own feelings for them at the youngest's birthday party.


Amelia was on the outskirts of the siblings as they gathered around Jaelyn, singing Happy Birthday. Her mother was no where in sight, but not because she didn't want to be. Amelia's mother, Isolde, was in France. Isolde was searching for Mia's uncle, Claude after receiving news her father had died. Isolde didn't let anyone go with her, not even Mia. Her mother had not even checked in yet, so here Mia was worrying as she watched Jaelyn blow out the candles on her cake. She was spacing out as the cake was served by Daken, her favorite of the siblings, if only because he was there longest.

She glanced around the table, starting with Jaelyn. She honestly didn't know much about the youngest of the children, Mia had been caught up in her own stuff. She was the leading lady in her ballet troupe, unsurprisingly, but that didn't mean she didn't have to try. She would have earned her spot either way, she worked incredibly hard at her dancing, often practicing as she just walked around the large house. She shook her head briefly, her mother's ability to be distracted easily had been passed onto Amelia, thankfully in a lesser dose.

She focused on Jaelyn again, trying to gauge the love she felt for the sibling in her life. Mia was frowning ever so slightly, she was so clinically detached from her family. She was trying hard to focus on the little rebel in front of her. Mia loved how outspoken she was, that was for sure. She had never really liked timid people, that she blamed upon her mother's teachings. She enjoyed how much of a tomboy she was as well, remembering seeing her play in mud constantly as a younger child. Jaelyn's boyish attitude also seemed to earn her a good spot with the twins, if you could have one.

Alban and Myron. She remembered the tale her mother told of their birth, with a shiver up her spine. Her mother never spared her details. She kept it in her mind to a simpler tale though, her mother and fathers were on their way back from killing her mother's abuser when the car broke down. They checked into a motel, fooled around, and then out came the babies after James wasn't feeling good. Her mother said that they reminded her of Amelia, save for their gender. All three had blonde hair and blue eyes. Amelia loved watching her little brothers at work on pranks, they made her laugh and she never tattled. It would explain why she was spared the most out of all the ferals in the house. Especially because of the danger sense and very enhanced hearing she had, it made it nearly impossible too.

Adara, what could she say about the sister who was there from the start? Adara and she had grown up together, played dolls, princesses, house. Whatever Amelia had not done alone, she had done with Adara as a child. Though, when Adara bickered with the twins, she made sure to keep out of it. When they yelled, she made sure to get away to a place that the yelling was at a safer volume. She still affirmed Daken as her favorite, but Adara was extremely close in the race.

She turned her attention to Daken, as he shoved cake in his own face. Amelia giggled as she ate some of her own. It was weird the friendship she shared with him. She amounted it to the fact that he seemed much more self-conscious about her powers. Mia's hearing was just sensitive. Her sixth Christmas, he had gotten her the earbuds that she wore everyday for almost a year before they broke. He had made it a point to buy her new ones every year. To be honest, she still had the first pair in her keepsake box. She also loved going to the city with him when she could. The noises often scared her, and she often froze, but he never seemed to mind it, and he protected her well. She liked his girlfriend as well, she was really nice at times, and other times, she made her danger sense go off, but Daken explained it to her. Amelia decided to still like her.

Now her attention was on Laura. Laura wasn't exactly her sibling, though she viewed her as such. Laura was a clone of her father James, his DNA alone it seemed. It wasn't really reflected in her personality though. Laura was detached as Amelia was, so they were kindred spirits almost. Amelia knew nothing of Laura's back story and never asked out of sheer respect. She figured whatever Laura had been through, it wasn't good to relive. She liked Laura though, no matter what kind of person she had once been. This was the one female she could turn to about fighting alone, even if her father Victor was usually the one she turned to for such. Laura was female though, and that did changed things in a fight. She just liked that Laura was just like Amelia, even if Amelia didn't always want to be this way.

Her attention went to one of her two fathers next, Victor. She knew this father to be the more feral of the two brothers, she had actually been hurt once or twice by him on accident. She never held it against him though, she had listen to him describe it enough, as well as hearing it from her mother. She loved her fathers dearly, treasured them really. She had never seen anything wrong with their love for each other, especially when her mother told her about their childhood as far as Isolde knew. She imagined that if it had been her in either one of their shoes, she probably couldn't help but fall in love with her sibling. She loved hunting with Victor the most, probably because he was most efficient at it, not to say James couldn't hold his own. It was just that Mia and Victor had a specific sync when hunting with each other.

She turned her attention to her other father, James, and her eyes went wide. She could hear his very quiet sobs, and she tilted her head to the side. She wondered why her gentler father was so sad on Jaelyn's birthday. She decided to press him later, after going over her feelings for him. This was the father that had carried her siblings, so there was something much more maternal about him to her. He was much gentler than Victor, though Vic had his soft side, James was just more gentle, more often. This was the father that she could cry to about silly little things when her mother didn't intercept Amelia first, which is why it pained her to see him like this.

After they had all finished their cake, Jaelyn had opened presents. Then they had all played with presents and hung out, like a typical night. When she saw James go into the kitchen alone, Amelia took the opportunity to follow after. She made sure her voice was quiet, so that he could hear, but hopefully not the others. "Why were you crying Dad?"

She watched him carefully, seeing him hesitate, as if he was mulling over whether to tell him or not. He turned to her, his face still sad. "Your mother ever tell you about Ryder?"

Amelia nodded slowly, picking through her brain. Ryder...Ryder. "You mean your first child?"

"Yeah," he said with a soft sigh, "what did she tell you about him?"

"Only that you loved him very much, and that you often wish he was here. Otherwise, not much. I was young, and never asked again. What about Ryder?" Amelia asked with concern. She glided over and hugged her father tightly, after he would break if she didn't as she saw tears fall down his eyes.

"He was my first cub...and stillborn." James relinquished to her. Amelia nodded her head softly, understanding what he meant. He was still mourning the loss of his first child. That was something she could understand. She had listened to Madysonn and Daken talk about miscarrying, though it wasn't the same as stillborn. She just had heard how Madysonn felt about it, and that was enough to know that her father's insides must be raw, even to this day about it.


End file.
